Pure Bliss
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Bliss is a delightful feeling that can be felt when you are with that special someone. For Mickey and Minnie, bliss is something they always feel when they're together. Fluffy one shot. Romance and a little pillow fight within.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. Just some store-bought merchandise. :D

Author's Note: Hiya, and welcome to my fourth Disney story. This story is also about my favorite characters and character pairing; Mickey and Minnie. This is a fluffy, sweet and romantic one shot I just couldn't resist to share with you.  
As I picture, Mickey's 22, and Minnie's 21. They're married in this story. The setting isn't particular. But if you want to envision it being later that morning of my last story, then you can. I hope you enjoy. No flames, please. Please read and review. I like reviews. :D

Affirmative. Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PURE BLISS

The sunshine shone through the window of a modern two-story house. Minnie Mouse's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She instantly noticed Mickey Mouse lying beside her. He was facing her, and she was facing him. She smiled as she saw him still lying asleep beside her. Her face was just inches from his. She noticed the sunlight coming through the window into their bedroom. It was a good thing they closed the blinds the previous night. They were lying in their bed close to each other under the covers.

Minnie smiled at her love lying next to her. To her, Mickey is so handsome, adorable, hot and sexy. She scooted closer to him and gently lay her arm across his side and rested her hand on his back. She couldn't help but smile at him. She loves waking up to Mickey's handsome and beautiful face each morning. She loves going to sleep beside him every night and waking up beside him every morning. She giggled mentally at how adorable and cute he looks. She intertwined her tail around his under the cover.

She lay there watching her true love sleeping peacefully next to her. He's an angel to her. Her angel. Though she can't see his wings, she knows they're there. She could hear his soft breathing and feel his wonderful heartbeat as she lay cuddled up to him. Those sounds are sweet music to her ears. She could feel the warmth of his body as she lay snuggled next to him. Between the covers and his body, she was snuggly warm and comfy.

She could've layed there much longer snuggled up to her sweetheart, but she knew they both had to get up sooner or later.  
She would've preferred later, but, oh well. There was still that night to lay there together. She eased up and softly kissed his warm lips. The sweet taste of his kiss still lingers on her lips as she pulls back a bit. She raises her hand to his cheek and strokes it softly.

"Mickey," she whispered. He stirs slightly.

"Mickey. It's morning, sweetie," she uttered as she strokes his cheek. Mickey's eyelids flutter open, revealing those beautiful brown eyes she loves and always gets lost in. She loves how his eyes twinkle when he smiles. She chuckles lightly at how adorable he is.

"Mornin'," Mickey uttered with a sleepy smile. She begins rubbing his arm tenderly. His warm smile warmed her all over.

"Morning," Minnie uttered softly and happily. She scoots closer to him and nuzzles her body against his. She wraps her arm around his side and rests her hand on his back. He wraps his arm around her waist and rests his hand on her back. Minnie sighs happily and contently as she lays cuddled up to Mickey.

"Good morning, Mickey," Minnie murmured happily, nuzzled up to him. She leans up and kisses him on his lips, then cuddles up to him again.

"Good morning, Minnie," Mickey uttered equally back. He kisses her softly on the top of her head.

"How'd you sleep, doll?" he asked warmly.

"I slept really good. I slept good because I was sleeping next to you," she smiled softly.

"Aw, gosh. Thanks," Mickey blushed. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" she asked softly.

"I slept good, too. I slept good because I slept beside you, too," he said softly.

"Oh, Mickey. Thanks," she uttered lovingly. She gives him an affectionate peck on his cheek. Minnie nuzzled her body against Mickey's, feeling him holding her, his body against hers, his warmth, his comfort, his breathing and his heartbeat. Just feeling him lying there was Heavenly to her. Lying there cuddled up to the love of her life, Minnie couldn't be any happier or comfier. She loves him and, and she loves being with him.

"I love you, Mickey. I love you so much," Minnie murmured softly, nuzzled next to him, feeling his love surround her. She wouldn't trade this for anything. She knows that she's so blessed and lucky to have him in her life, by her side. And she's thankful for that every day.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I really do," Mickey uttered softly. She kissed his chest lightly.

"Comfy?" he asked with a grin.

"Mmm-hmm. Very comfy," she smiled warmly.

"Are you?" she asked with a grin.

"Very," he smiled warmly.

The two young lovers lay there a little longer cuddled up together under the covers, their bodies nestled together. They lay in complete silence, enjoying the warmth and comfort of each others company.

"We could sleep for another hour if you want to," Mickey said softly. Minnie tilted her head upward to meet his eyes.

"I'd like to, but we should probably go ahead and get up," she replied, though she really wanted to keep lying there.

"Well, we still have tonight to lay here," he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm glad, too. My favorite part of lying down at night is us lying down together," she smiled warmly and lovingly.

"Mine, too," he smiled equally back. Minnie giggled slightly, then eased up and pressed her lips to his. Pulling back, Minnie eased off Mickey so he could get up. They both sat up, crawled out of their bed, and walked to the bottom of it.

Mickey donned a pair of brick-red lounge pants and a red short-sleeved shirt. Minnie donned a pair of red lounge pants and a pink spaghetti-strap tank, along with her red ribbon. Both were barefoot. Minnie started to stretch. She was almost finished.  
She suddenly squeaked softly in delight when she felt Mickey's warm and tender hands on her sides. His touch always makes her quiver with pleasure and sends a shiver up her spine. It's warm, tender, loving, gentle, mesmerizing and tantalizing. She couldn't help but smile and giggle softly as he slid his arms completely around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach, embracing her. Feeling his hands on her stomach, his arms around her, and his warm body against her back sent a enjoyable shiver through her.

Mickey teased her even more as he leaned in close to the side of her neck and opened his mouth slightly, letting his hot breath creep across her skin. Minnie's body shivered even more with the feel of his breath upon her neck. He then slowly and softly pressed his warm lips to the side of her soft neck in a tender kiss. Her eyes closed unconsciously and she moaned softly and happily as the sensation traveled through her. With him holding her close, her body against his, and his breath upon her skin... She was in Heaven. She was on cloud nine. His soft touch and warm kiss had turned her into putty.  
She just melted right there in his loving arms. He pulled back slightly from the kiss, and whispered warmly in her round ear, which sent a pleasurable shiver up and down her spine.

"I love you, Minnie." She could feel his love around her. Every beat of her heart is filled with love and desire for him.

"Mmm, I love you, too, Mickey," she sighed happily, feeling her lovers warmth surround her. She was lost in his warm embrace, and his soft and tantalizing touch. She could stay there forever. Mickey whispered softly and warmly in her ear again.

"So what would you like for breakfast, baby?" She couldn't help but giggle softly as his warm breath tickled her ear. She was so caught up in his warmth and comfort, as well as the tantalizing feelings he was giving her, that breakfast was the farthest thing from her mind. She quickly gathered her senses to answer.

"Breakfast? Oh, um, I don't know. What would you like, doll baby?" she asked as she turned around to face her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck, brushing her front against his.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied. Minnie thought for a second.

"Mmm. How 'bout some blueberry pancakes?" she asked.

"Hmm, hot dog! That sounds good," he grinned. Minnie chuckled at his words and the expression on his face.

"Great," she smiled cheerfully. A sly grin came to Mickey's face.

"How about some pancakes, and a side of you for dessert?" he grinned playfully as he leaned closer and nuzzled and kissed his lovers neck. Minnie couldn't help but giggle as he did this. Once again, another quiver went through her at the sensation of his nuzzle and kiss on her skin. He was turning her into jell-o again. She always said he had a magic touch, and he's proving it again right now. He pulled back with a sly grin.

"So what would you like?" he asked. Minnie grinned slyly this time.

"Hm, same thing. Some pancakes, and a side of you for dessert," she grinned playfully as she leaned up and kissed him warmly on his cheek. Mickey chuckled a little as she did this. Pulling back, her smile met his. She then snuggled further into his embrace, nuzzling her body against his, sighing happily as she did. She was engulfed by her true love's tranquil scent, which both delighted and soothed her senses. His warm body felt so good against hers.

"You're warm," Minnie uttered softly as she felt his warmth surround her. Mickey softly kissed the top of her head as he tenderly stroked his hand up and down her back. This completely relaxed her. She could stay in his arms forever. Suddenly, Minnie heard a soft growl, and since she was against Mickey, she felt it too.

"Was that your stomach?" she asked with a giggle as she pulled back slightly.

"Yep," he chuckled. Then another soft growl was heard. Except this time...

"That was your stomach, wasn't it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. Mine, too," she chuckled. Both of the young mice shared a little laugh together.

"I'm gonna make the bed before we go downstairs," Mickey said.

"I'll help," Minnie smiled cheerfully.

The two young mice made their bed together. Once they finished, they both walked back the bottom of the bed. Minnie walked over to the window to open the blinds. She opened them then turned to face him. Mickey couldn't help but smile as he watched her. The sunlight's radiant beams shone beautifully on her delicate young body. And when she turned around to face him, the innocent, warm and sweet smile she gave him warmed him all over. With the sunlight shinning around her, she looked like an angel. His angel. His sweet, Heaven-sent angel. He could swear he saw a pair of soft, fluffy gold wings behind her.

As she began walking toward him, he continued to smile. The elegant, feminine and cute way that she walks only added to the beautiful sight before him. Angel girl, or mortal girl, she's still the most beautiful in the world to him. She strode up to him and took his hands into hers, still smiling that angelic smile. He knows he's so blessed and lucky to have her. And every day he's thankful for that.

"Ready to get some breakfast, sugar?" Minnie asked warmly with her angelic voice.

"You bet," Mickey chuckled. She leaned up and gave him a warm peck on his cheek.

"C'mon, sweetie. Let's go eat," she smiled.

"Right beside you," he smiled. With their hands intertwined, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"How many pancakes would you like, baby?" Minnie asked with a smile.

"Why don't you let me fix them?" he offered warmly. His offer touched her deeply.

"You don't have to," she replied.

"I don't mind. I want to. Besides, you said yourself that it's more fun when we do it together," he smiled. Minnie took his hands into hers.

"Well, I can't deny that," she giggled.

"Together then."

"Together." Minnie leaned up and kissed her sweetie on his lips. After she pulled back, Minnie got out the pancake mix,  
while Mickey got out the pans.

"I'll go ahead and set the table," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, dear," she smiled back. He began setting the table for them. She smiled as she saw him. He was such a big help around the house. He always offered to help her with something. Even if she didn't need it, it still touched her so much that he offered. He was such a gentleman. She loved her main mouse so much.

Mickey finished setting the table, and walked over and leaned against the counter.

"So, what else can I do?" he asked. He always knows how to pluck her heartstrings.

"Well, that's pretty much it. But thanks anyway," she smiled.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?"

"Oh, Mickey. Thank you. But you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Aw, Mickey," Minnie uttered as she leaned up and kissed him affectionately on his cheek.

"You've already helped me. But if want, you can take the cover off this other stoveye for me," she smiled.

"Will do," he grinned.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"How about I use this one, and you use that one?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Mickey leaned over and gave Minnie a warm kiss on her cheek. Another quiver went up her spine again at the sensation.

"Okay. How many would you like, sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, just three."

"Your usual then," she grinned.

"I'll fix yours, okay?" he smiled.

"All right. And I'll fix yours," she smiled.

"How many would you like, baby?"

"Mm, just three. Same as yours."

"YOUR usual then."

"You got it, handsome," Minnie smiled, brushing her side against his, then giving him a peck on his cheek.

"You got it, beautiful," Mickey smiled back, brushing her side back, then giving her a peck on her cheek as well.

The young mouse couple fixed their breakfast together.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Minnie smiled sweetly, handing Mickey his plate.

"Thanks. And here's your order, doll," Mickey smiled back, giving her her plate.

"Thanks, dear," she smiled, then kissed his cheek.

"A little extra sugar won't hurt anything," she grinned playfully.

"Well then, can I have a Little extra sugar?" he asked with a sly grin. They each set their plates on the table. Minnie wraps her arms around Mickey's shoulders, and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, you bet. You can have all you want," she smiled lovingly and playfully as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his,  
her leg going up as she does. And like every time they kiss, a warmth spread through her whole body. She felt like she was flying. Soaring through the air with her love right beside her. Her whole body shivered happily from his kiss. About four seconds later, she pulled back a bit to meet his gaze.

"You're right. A little extra sugar won't hurt anything," he grinned,

"Uh-uhh," she uttered softly and happily. He pulled back, and pulled a chair out for her.

"M'lady," he smiled coyly.

"Why, thank you," she giggled. She sat down and he sat down beside her. They held hands as they said their prayer together, then they started eating.

"Mmm. I love your blueberry pancakes, Minnie," Mickey said after swallowing a bite. Minnie couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he looked. And it pleases her so much to know he enjoys the food she makes. It always warms her heart and soul.

"Hey, Mickey," she smiled. He looked up to meet her soft smile.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me fix breakfast. I really appreciate it. And thanks for fixing my pancakes. They're delicious. Thank you so much," she smiled sweetly.

"Aw, gosh, Minnie, you're welcome. I wanted to help you, and I'm glad you like them," he replied warmly. Minnie chuckled,  
then leaned over and gave him an affectionate peck on his cheek.

"Thanks for fixing my pancakes, too. I really appreciate it. They're delectable. Thank you," he smiled warmly.

"Aw, Mickey, you're welcome. I wanted to, and I'm glad you like them," she smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. They shared a warm and adoring smile, then they continued to eat together.

"Hey, sugar," Mickey said. Minnie looked up to meet his entrancing eyes.

"Yes, doll baby?"

"I love you," he smiled lovingly. Minnie's heart just melted again. Those words always do that to her.

"Oh, I love you, too," she smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on his lips. Pulling back, she couldn't help but giggle.

"You taste like blueberry pancake," she giggled.

"So do you," he chuckled back.

"I like it," she grinned.

"I do, too," he grinned back.

Mickey and Minnie finished eating their breakfast, then began washing the dishes together. Once the last plate was placed in the cabinet, Minnie turned to Mickey and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He returned her move by wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently began rubbing her sides with his thumbs. Her spine shivered with delight again at his touch. She smiled lovingly up at him as she gazed dazily into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled softly back, smiling that warm smile that always melts her heart and warms her all over. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his tender warm ones, her leg going up as she did. About four seconds later, she broke the kiss, and pulled back slowly. Her chocolate brown eyes met his own. She snuggled further into his warm embrace, nuzzling her body against his.

"You're the best, Mickey," she uttered softly.

"You are, too, Minnie," he murmured back. She rested in his captivating embrace for several seconds before she pulled back slightly and met his eyes and smile.

"Whaddaya say we get changed?" Mickey asked softly.

"Okay. Sounds good," Minnie smiled.

Mickey and Minnie took each others hand, and walked into the living room.

"After you, love," Mickey smiled, gesturing his hand upstairs.

"Right beside you, my love," Minnie smiled back.

With their hands intertwined, the young mouse lovers made their way upstairs to change out of their pajamas and begin the rest of their day.

Once the day had drawn to a close for the two lovers, Mickey and Minnie changed back into their pajamas, and lounged around a little while before bed. They had a nice romantic dinner together, did the dishes, then went into the living room and snuggled up on the couch together. It was getting rather late, so fatigue was taking it's toll on them.

Mickey suddenly yawned. Minnie started to giggle, but her giggle was cut short when a yawn escaped her.

"Yawns really are contagious," he chuckled. She chuckled too.

"You know something else that's contagious?" she asked with a playful grin.

"What?"

"Kisses," she smiled playfully and affectionately. She kissed him lovingly and passionately on his lips.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she smiled softly back. They pressed their noses together. Minnie yawned suddenly, which in turn caused Mickey to yawn. They both shared a chuckle.

"How 'bout we turn in?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me. I am getting sleepy."

"Me, too. I'll be out like a light soon." Minnie eased off Mickey so he could get up. He stood up and extended his hand to her. She smiled dreamily up at him, took his hand, and stood up in front of him.

"I'm just gonna check everything before we go upstairs," he said.

"I'll check everything with you," she said. He nodded with a smile. Once they checked all the doors and windows, and turned all the lights off, they made their way hand-in-hand upstairs. They brushed their teeth together, then walked into their bedroom. Neither of them was completely tired though.

"Pillow fight!" Mickey laughed as he picks up his pillow. Minnie laughs as she grabs her pillow.

"Ready when you are," she grinned.

Both of them charge forward, pillows in their hands. Their pillows connect several time, both of them laughing all the while. They work their way to the bottom of the bed. Both are quite skilled in the art of their pillow weapons. They don't want to hurt one another, they just wanna have some fluffy fun. Mickey's grip on his pillow loosens a little too much. As Minnie swings her pillow, hitting his, and knocking it out of his hands. With his guard down, Minnie uses the opportunity to her advantage.

Still laughing, she moves toward him and tackles him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pushing him onto their bed. Mickey lies chuckling on his back with Minnie lying on top of him, chuckling as well.

"That was fun," she giggled, her face inches from his, stroking his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was," he chuckled. Minnie closes the distance between their faces as she presses her lips to his in a loving and passionate kiss. About four seconds later, she pulls back to meet his warm eyes and smile with warm eys and a warm smile of her own. She chuckles as she sits up, allowing him to sit up too.

"Think you could sleep, baby?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I think so. How about you, baby doll?" Minnie asked.

"No doubt about that," he chuckled.

"Then let's hit the hay," she giggled. They pulled back the covers on their bed, held hands as they said their prayer together, then crawled into bed. Mickey layed down on his back. Minnie cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and shoulder, and her arm around his side. He rested one arm around her side and his arm on hers. They intertwined their tails under the covers

Mickey and Minnie lay there listening to the soothing sound of their hearts beating together, feeling each others warmth,  
and enjoying the comfort of each others presence.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie murmured softly and happily.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," Mickey uttered equally back.

"Good night, baby."

"Good night, doll."

"I love you, Mickey."

"I love you, too, Minnie. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, sugar."

"Love you, doll."

"Love you, too, baby." Minnie eased up and kissed Mickey lovingly and passionately on his lips. Pulling back, she nuzzled her nose against his. She then nuzzled closer to him again. They pulled the cover over them, and cuddled up for a peaceful nights sleep. Using one anothers heartbeat and breathing as their lullaby, they drift off to dreamland. Where all their dreams are of each other.

Mickey and Minnie lay there snuggled up together under the cover, feeling happy and content. They're right where they want to be. With each other. There's no other place either of them would rather be. Neither of them could be any happier, or comfier. Lying cuddled up together, each with the love of their life, they felt peaceful, loved, content and happy. They'll never budge from the warmest and most comfortable place either of them has ever known... By each others side.

The End.


End file.
